Dorm D
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: The shy and sensitive Tsunayoshi Sawada only wants to be left alone, the class playboy at his new boarding school has other plans. 1827 pairing AU/OOC rated M for mature & explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*  
But I do own my OCs!

**Author's Note:** Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

Oya~! So it's my first time in writing a yaoi fic.. hope you go easy on me, guys! T-T

Let me hear what you think…

**Also, the pairing in this fic is *obviously* 1827 (HibarixTsuna).. so if you don't like this kind of pairing.. better back off, now shoo~!**

**1827 + AU= OOC gets?^-^ Good.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dorm D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Chapter 1: First Impressions**_

A vision of red brick and ivy filled the sky as Tsuna walked up to the wide doors marking the entrance to Namimori High School. It was the most disagreeable building he'd ever laid eyes on: tall, imposing, and reeking of the kind of power and influence his father exuded. He considered it for a moment in the rays of the failing sun, then drew in a breath and steeled himself to face his new school. _No_, he mentally corrected himself, his new _home_.

"So, I see that you've attended some well-known schools before reaching Namimori, as well as having quite a few private tutors" the Principal said, smiling at Tsuna from behind his large and rather ornate wooden desk.

"Yes," Tsuna replied, shifting uneasily in his chair. The Principal did not look particularly stern—nowhere near as imposing as the new student had assumed a man in his position would. Broad-shouldered and middle-aged with a touch of grey at the temples, Principal Yashida had the look of a man who must have been very striking in his youth. Even so, Tsuna did not feel comfortable under his gaze.

"As you probably know, my father was a military officer, so we moved around quite a bit."

Yashida waited for the boy before him to elaborate, but he said nothing more. Tsuna looked to be a somewhat quiet young man, but nervous. Probably the consequence of his overbearing father, thought the Principal, who was unfortunate enough to have met the man. The shrewd Principal recognized that Tsuna, a shy, almost feminine, thin boy, must have been a disappointment to his robust, athletic father.

"I hope you will find that Namimori will live up to your experienced tastes, then." At first, Tsuna was unsure how to take this statement: was the Principal mocking him? But looking up, he saw the man's face brighten into a warm, teasing smile. And he couldn't help but grin back.

It was good to know that the Principal was a reasonable, even affable, man. It went far toward relieving Tsuna's misgivings about the school, but it could not alleviate them altogether. His greatest fear lay ahead: meeting the other students.

Most people would never have guessed that making friends would be difficult for the young man, for although he could be aloof and sometimes withdrawn, he also possessed a stirring, natural beauty that could not be suppressed. His lithe body and pale ivory skin was complimented by a shock of deep brunette hair that always seemed to drift down across his crystalline doe-like eyes. Years of being taunted had left him self-conscious about the bright fiery shade of his hair, but he didn't realize that many people found it attractive. He had a trying time connecting with others his own age, especially boys, which his father saw as a sign of weakness. In his father's opinion, sending his only son to a boarding school would help make Tsuna a "man's man." Now more than ever, Tsuna wished his friend Reborn was with him. But Reborn had left his life over a year ago and made it quite clear that he had no plans to ever see him again in the future. He pushed the thought from his mind.

"Well, I don't think there's much more we need to go over. I'm sure you'd like to settle in and see the school for yourself," said the Principal, tucking away Tsuna's folder and standing. The boy shook the man's proffered hand and smiled to hide his nerves.

As the Principal walked him out of the office, Tsuna saw another student patiently sitting in one of the carved wooden chairs in the waiting room. The boy looked slightly younger than Tsuna, with soft blackhead hair that hung attractively over his light brown eyes.

Yashida gestured to him and the boy stood up with an energetic hop.

"This is Yamamoto, your roommate. He'll show you around and answer any questions you have."

The lively young man held out his hand with a bubbly, "Hi, good to meet you!" Tsuna tried to return the sentiment with as much enthusiasm, taking the boy's hand with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna. A pleasure to meet you." He knew the words sounded formal and stilted, but the blackhead couldn't think of anything else to say.

"We usually have the President of the Student Council show new transfers around on their first day, but," the Principal paused and Tsuna thought he looked disgruntled, "I believe he's busy at the moment. In any case, I'm sure Yamamoto will make a great guide and your things should be in your room by the time you arrive."

"Thank you, sir."

"Not at all, welcome abroad." With that the Principal went back to his office and left the boys to themselves.

As soon as the door was shut, Yamamoto was tugging on the other boy's arm. "Come on!" he insisted, "Let's get the tour done so we can be back in time for dinner!"

Feeling highly uneasy with the boy's quick familiarity, Tsuna tried to disentangle himself, without success. "I thought the cafeteria didn't open until tomorrow when classes began," he said, already being helplessly pulled along.

The blackhead shook his head and smiled up at him, oblivious to the other's discomfort, "Yes, but that means Tadashi will be making his fondue tonight!"

Tsuna look a bit bewildered. "We're allowed to cook in the dorms?" It sounded like a very liberal policy, one he knew his father would disapprove of.

"Sure, there's a kitchenette on the top floor with the seniors," he beamed. "Dorm D has everything!"

Then Yamamoto paused, causing Tsuna to nearly run into him. "Don't you know anything about the dorm?" the boy asked, eyeing him closely.

Chagrined and somewhat defensive, the blackhead replied stiffly, "I know the history and architecture of the main buildings and, if I'm not mistaken, Dorm D is the newest addition, mostly known for housing many of the art and music students, since it's nearest to the fine art buildings."

Yamamoto looked unimpressed. "That's not all it's known for," he said cryptically, cocking one eyebrow.

Tsuna made no reply; he had no idea what to say to such an enigmatic statement. So he let himself be dragged along through the empty halls and classrooms of the school, the petite Yamamoto chatting constantly.

"If you like history you really should have Hibari take you around. He knows all kinds of interesting stories about the school," the blackhead informed him.

"Hibari?" Tsuna asked absentmindedly. He was trying to keep his mind off the boy's endless speech and on the layout of the halls so he would be able to find his way around the next day. The campus was larger than he had expected, the structures far grander and more imposing in person.

"Oh! Hibari is the President of the Student Council, he's the one who should have been showing you around in the first place."

"But Principal Yashida said he was too busy."

Yamamoto gave a little huff as they turned a corner, "Yeah, right! What he meant was we couldn't find him!"

This caught Tsuna's curiosity. "What do you mean?"

The blackhead shrugged, "He wandered off somewhere. He does that."

"He doesn't sound like a very responsible representative for the student body." Even as he said it, Tsuna cringed at how stuffy he sounded.

"Oh, Hibari knows how to handle the 'student body' alright!" Yamamoto said with a laugh, though the other boy didn't quite get the joke. "He gets along with almost everyone, but he can be irresponsible sometimes about his duties."

A sudden rattling noise caught the boys' attention and Yamamoto glanced about the wide hallway.

"I wasn't the only one who heard that, right?"

Tsuna nodded his agreement. The day had grown dim already and the large, vaulted ceilings, with their dark, polished wooden beams, began to take on an eerie, disquieting quality.

The noise came again, a muffled rattle followed by whispering voices.

Suddenly, Yamamoto turned to an unmarked door on his left and swung it open.

"There you are!" he exclaimed.

Looking over the boy's shoulder, Tsuna sucked in his breath with shock and surprise. If there had been a headless ghost marauding the halls, he would have been less horrified.

There, in what appeared to be an oversized supply closet, were two bodies, half undressed and entwined intimately.

And both were male.

Yamamoto stood there for a moment, hands on his hips, until the taller of the two boys glanced up and saw him.

To Tsuna's amazement, the boy didn't look in the least disturbed. In fact, he looked supremely confident, his dark eyes glimmering devilishly in the low light.

"Fu, be a dear and close the door, would you?" he said nonchalantly, "There's a draft."

"You really are incorrigible! Didn't you know Yashida was looking for you?"

The boy's tie was askew and his shirt gapped, revealing a smooth, pale expanse of chest. He shrugged as if this news was of no concern—as if he hadn't just been caught in an act Tsuna's father would have considered _unspeakable_. The smaller boy in his arms, however, didn't look quite as comfortable and struggled to cover himself as he desperately tried to slip away.

Sighing in exasperation, Yamamoto shook his head at the boy with the disturbingly dark gaze and matching raven hair. "You never learn, do you, Hibari?"

Tsuna's mind suddenly went blank. _Hibari_? This unscrupulous young man was the school _President?_

"I—I really should be going," the small boy with mousy brown hair said suddenly, wriggling out from Hibari's arms.

"Ritsuki, wait!" the dark-haired boy called out, but he wasn't fast enough; the impressionable first-year student had already bolted out the door.

Hibari, resigned to the fact that his plans were now spoiled, straightened his clothing and shut the closet door behind him.

"Yamamoto," he said wagging a finger at the blackhead, "I hope you know you just ruined my evening. You owe me."

The other boy gave a little 'hmph,' replying, "I'm the one who gave the transfer kid a school tour while you decided to play nurse with some freshman!"

As he spoke, he remembered Tsuna was still standing next to him. Yamamoto flushed red and sputtered, "Not that I minded! It's just that I don't want to miss the fondue and—"

"I'm sure he understands, don't you—?"

"Tsuna," the blackhead answered quickly, not liking the way the darkly handsome President was currently eying him. The young man exuded an unsettling charisma that made Tsuna feel as if Hibari could see right through his clothing.

"Hibari, nice to meet you," he replied. Tsuna pretended not to see his outstretched hand, earning a sly grin from the other boy. "Fu, why don't you run along and meet Tadashi and the others, I can finish up with Tsuna."

But before he could reply, Tsuna interrupted. "Actually, I think we had just finished the tour anyway, hadn't we?" Brown eyes entreating, Tsuna hoped with all his being that the blackhead boy would take the hint. He did _not_ wish to be left alone with this lecherous young man in the most desolate parts of the school.

"Y-yes, that's right!" Yamamoto replied, nodding.

Tsuna smiled at the boy gratefully, and turned to Hibari. "Well, nice to meet you, but we'll be going."

"I'll walk with you," he heard the President reply, much to his irritation. "After all," Hibari continued, stepping close to Tsuna as the three boys made their way back down the hall, "I live in Dorm D as well. I'm the student director."

Deep brown eyes gleamed wickedly as Tsuna attempted to conceal the way this new information intimidated him. Leaning in to speak next to the boy's ear, Hibari told him, "I'm sorry that I missed the chance to give you the official tour, but I will make a point of getting to know you personally, Tsuna. I would be remiss in my duties if I failed to do so."

Cheeks turning almost as red as his hair in response to the other boy's nearness and the thinly veiled seduction lacing his words, Tsuna remained silent for the rest of the walk, hanging behind the others as they went ahead. His mind was spinning in confusion.

Obviously this institution had changed greatly since his father's time, or the old man would never even have _considered_ sending him here. The school did have a good reputation though, and Tsuna wondered if perhaps he hadn't just run into some of the more eccentric students by happenstance.

As they stepped outside and made their way across the campus to the dormitories, Tsuna watched Hibari's figure ahead of him in the moonlight, the way the silver moonbeams glanced off the boy's jet black hair, and the way he walked with an almost arrogant gait. Tsuna had to admire how confident he seemed and how, even when caught in such a compromising situation, he had remained unaffected. Thinking back to his own past and his times with Reborn, Tsuna knew he would never have been able to stay calm if someone had discovered them. Then again, if his father had ever found out, Tsuna probably would have been eviscerated on the spot. All his life he had known such feelings were wrong, but with Reborn he hadn't been able to stop himself. Tsuna had been heartbroken when the boy left and vowed to never allow himself to be entangled in such a mess again.

Tsuna was quiet and lost in his thoughts as they entered Dorm D. Though it was smaller than the other student houses, at the moment it was humming with activity and filled young men intent on enjoying the last night of freedom before the term started the following morning. Once they were inside, the three boys were swarmed by other students.

Most of the boys gravitated towards Hibari, whose unique charm and striking looks always drew people to him. For his part, Tsuna was glad to have someone steering the attention away from him, though he still had several people come up to him and ask if he was the "new kid." When the blackhead only nodded politely and kept walking, most of the other boys let him be.

"Where is our room?" Tsuna asked, his voice tense as Yamamoto and Hibari caroused with the other students. The blackhead didn't enjoy crowds and felt boxed in by the small, stuffy common room.

"Oh, sorry Tsuna. We're on the third floor, room 314, but don't you want me to introduce you around?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, thank you. I'd just like to settle in."

Though the blackhead looked disappointed, Yamamoto let him go, pointing him to the large central staircase.

"Once you've unpacked, you have to come to the top floor for fondue!" the boy called as Tsuna disappeared in the crowd.

He had almost made it to the stairs when Hibari managed cut off his escape.

"Excuse me, please," Tsuna said as politely as he could manage, but the boy side-stepped to remain in his path.

"Where are you off to, Tsuna?"

"I'm going to unpack, if you don't mind."

Hibari grinned down at him. "Maybe I do mind. I was going to introduce you to everyone."

Mentally cursing, Tsuna wondered if all new students had to endure these 'introductions' immediately after arriving, and tried to gauge how rude it would be for him to refuse a second time.

"I'm very tired. Do you suppose we can put off my meeting the other students until later?"

Although Hibari didn't look convinced, he finally moved aside. "Alright, but stop by the study room later tonight—it's at the end of the hall on the third floor. I have a few things I need to go over with you before classes begin."

"Very well, thank you."

When he was up the stairs and out of sight, Tsuna frowned. What was this meeting in the study about? He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but decided to ignore it until later. _One thing at a time_ he told himself.

Thankfully, the upper floors were nearly empty, as everyone was gathered in the common room below or the senior's lounge above.

The rooms were tight but pleasantly furnished. His two small suitcases lay on one of the narrow beds. All he felt like doing was curling beneath the blankets and shutting himself away until the morning, but he knew that was useless. He couldn't hide away forever.

Opening his luggage, he diligently stowed his few things away in one of the closets and inside his small dresser drawer. It didn't take him very long; he had not been allowed to take much with him, only the essentials.

Sitting on the bed, he briefly considered trying to find Yamamoto on the upper floor. Surely the blackhead must have made his way there by now, after all his talk about the fondue. Tsuna shook his head.

_Fondue_. Weird.

With the general idea of exploring his floor, Tsuna wandered down the hall, peeking into the open doors. The washroom was more spacious than he expected, but disconcertingly, the showers were all in one open area without dividers.

Wondering how late it was, Tsuna decided to find the dorm's study and wait for Hibari. If the boy arrived early, maybe Tsuna could still get into bed at a decent time and be rested for his first day of class. That was assuming that the negligent President didn't forget about him.

Not that it mattered to him. What did he care if Hibari remembered? Tsuna felt an odd juxtaposition of emotions. The rational part of him was wary of the young man with the broad shoulders and disconcerting eyes, but another part of him, the part of his mind he knew had led him into trouble before, was flattered by the enigmatic and popular Hibari's interest.

Still nervous and conflicted, Tsuna found his way to the study and glanced around. It was a warm room with a fire burning steadily on the wide hearth. He could just catch the dusty scent of old books in the air, as he walked by several high shelves that offered a selection of volumes on the High School's long and prestigious history. Ever since he was a child he had loved that smell. It reminded him of the many days he would hide away from his parents in their old drawing room, spending hours poring over the books while his father fumed that his only son was skipping yet another fencing lesson, or archery lesson, or any of the numerous activities the man had scheduled in the vain hope that his quiet son would eventually show a talent for something athletic.

"Are you the new transfer student?"

Tsuna spun on his heels, startled by the unexpected voice in the hushed room. He hadn't realized anyone else was there. A slender boy with deep brunette hair sat at one of the tables, leafing through the thick text before him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here."

Continuing his browsing without even looking up, the young man said, "You didn't answer me. Are you the new student?"

"Yes, I am," Tsuna replied, feeling awkward. "My name is—"

"I suggest you go back to your room."

The blackhead was a bit taken aback by the other's curt words, as well as confused by them. He stepped over to where the boy was sitting, hoping to get him to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean? Why?" he demanded.

Finally, the boy looked up at him. He had a thin, pleasant face that did not look unfriendly, although his tone was not very amiable.

"Hibari asked you here, right?"

Tsuna nodded, surprised that he knew.

"Then you should return to your room so I can finish my reading without having to deal with that man's childish games," he told him, straightening his wire-rimmed glasses.

Tsuna was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Would you mind telling me just what on earth you're talking about!"

The boy nodded towards the door, "That."

Looking up at the doorway, Tsuna saw Hibari, and behind him were what appeared to be several other tall, imposing students. He spotted Yamamoto peeking out from behind the group, looking sheepish.

Hibari's eyes locked with his and suddenly Tsuna felt like a cornered rabbit staring into the eyes of a predator. In his hand the raven-haired boy held a long wooden paddle and Tsuna's face went ghostly pale.

The black-haired at the table looked at him and shrugged "I tried to warn you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What do you think guys?**

**Hope you go easy on me,,^-^**

**Kindly Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*  
But I do own my OCs!

**Author's Note:** Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

Oya~! So it's my first time in writing a yaoi fic.. hope you go easy on me, guys! T-T

Let me hear what you think…

**Also, the pairing in this fic is *obviously* 1827 (HibarixTsuna).. so if you don't like this kind of pairing.. better back off, now shoo~!**

**1827 + AU= OOC gets?^-^ Good.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dorm D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Chapter 2: Initiation**_

"I tried to warn you," the brunette told him, gathering his things.

Tsuna wanted to scream at him. What the hell kind of unintelligible warning was that?

As the group of boys filed into the room, Tsuna turned to Yamamoto. "What the hell's going on?" he asked, unable to hide the panic in his voice.

The black-haired scratched his head and smiled weakly. "Well, it's sort of an initiation. We do it with all the freshmen."

"I'm a sophomore, not a freshman!" he protested.

"But you are new to the school," Hibari chimed in, his fingers tracing the paddle threateningly. "And, more importantly, new to Dorm D."

"Where do you think you're going, Lambo?" a tall boy with brilliant,silver-colored hair asked the black-haired as he tried to retreat with his books.

"I have no interest in this," the boy replied, but the other refused to let him pass.

"It's tradition. All the juniors and seniors take a turn with the paddle."

"Ryohei, let me by," Lambo insisted. Though he was thin, the black-haired Lambo was nearly as tall as the other boy and looked very determined.

Still, the other student was undaunted. "If you don't take part, then I'll just have to paddle you instead won't I?"

There was a perverse gleam in Ryohei's eye that made it clear this was no idle threat. Setting his books back down on one of the tables with a sharp thud, Lambo crossed his arms and sat down with a huff.

While the two boys were arguing, Yamamoto had slid up beside Tsuna and whispered, "Don't worry, everyone goes through this in the dorm—I did too when I was a freshman."

Tsuna looked at him and gave the black-haired a weak laugh, "I thought you _were_ a freshman!"

Yamamoto gave a little chuckle, "Yeah, I get that a lot!"

"Okay, enough chit-chat!" Hibari called, silencing the group and stepping forward in front of the fire so he had everyone's attention. "As the upperclassmen of Dorm D we're here tonight to break in our new transfer, Tsuna."

The brunette did not like the sound of the term "break in," and he began to fidget.

However, the crowd was enjoying every moment, hooting and cheering Hibari on. Desperate, Tsuna scanned the room for an escape, but there was no way out. He prayed that all this would at least be over quickly. He didn't wish to embarrass himself, but he was already trembling. Under different circumstances, Tsuna would have vehemently protested this entire scenario; he hated letting anyone get the upper hand on him. But he was already thrown out of sorts by being suddenly placed in an entirely new environment, one that he didn't yet know how to handle. Also, the prospect of being publicly paddled was bringing up unpleasant memories he would just as soon forget. But no matter how much he tried to mentally block out certain incidents in his past, his body would always remember them.

Suddenly, he felt Hibari's hand fall over his shoulders and guide him to the front of the hearth. "After tonight, you'll be one of us, Tsuna!"

Tsuna was not pleased to hear this pronouncement.

"Now," Hibari said, looking down at him with a wolfish grin, "you'll learn why they say the 'D' for our Dorm stands for 'Depraved'! If you'll just assume the position."

Tsuna felt his face flush at this phrase. "What do you mean?" he asked in a low voice.

Rather than explaining, Hibari nodded to the silver-haired boy, Ryohei, who turned Tsuna to face the fire. Then each boy took a wrist and, wrapping it with a thick cord, bound his hands to the large carved mantelpiece above the blazing hearth. A few snickers could now be heard behind him as Tsuna struggled against the bonds. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, it all seemed so surreal.

Ducking his head to look under one of his arms, he met Yamamoto's eyes. "You did this too?" he asked, trying to reassure himself.

"Sure!" the black-haired replied brightly.

"Don't lie to him Takeshi!" someone called.

Yamamoto looked indignant. "I _did_ get paddled!"

A number of the boys laughed. "By Gokudera maybe, not by the whole upperclass!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna could just make out the boy who must have been Gokudera. The young man had his arms crossed over his chest defensively and looked both sullen and annoyed. Yamamoto skipped over to the boy and pouted up at him.

"It still hurt!" he whined, poking the brooding young man in the stomach. Tsuna couldn't believe the small black-haired would provoke this Gokudera who was almost twice the boy's size in height and weight and did _not_ look at all pleased by the discussion.

Even so, when the petite black-haired wrapped his arms about the boy's firm waist, Gokudera did nothing to stop him, and Tsuna could have sworn he saw the faintest blush stain his cheeks.

In the meantime, Tsuna was waiting in agony for the hazing ritual still to come. He couldn't see directly behind him, but he knew Hibari was there. A hot breath stirred the hair near his face as a body suddenly pressed up against him from behind.

"Spread your legs, Tsuna," came Hibari's disturbing, sleek baritone. But Tsuna was quickly becoming incensed by this game and he refused to comply. After all, he had his pride.

A reproachful click of the tongue echoed in Tsuna's ear just before one muscular leg slipped between his thighs and forced his legs open. The poor boy was now spread-eagled in front of the fire, with the heat from the flames and his own humiliation making him sweat. But Hibari had barely begun.

To his astonishment and distress, Tsuna felt a pair of hands unbuckling his belt. Hibari proceeded to shove the boy's pants down his thighs, exposing his smooth, pale flesh to the entire cajoling group behind him. Closing his eyes, Tsuna tried to shut out the overwhelming sense of shame, but the draft of chill air hitting his backside was a constant reminder of his state of undress.

"How many strikes are you going to give him?" he heard one voice ask.

"Hmm…" Hibari pondered the question. "I don't know. He is a sophomore, so we're going to have to make up for lost time."

This statement was met with laughter and more cheers, urging the President on to action.

Hibari teased the helpless boy by sliding the cool wooden paddle slowly across his cheeks and laying one firm hand along an exposed hip.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered

Without warning, the older boy let the paddle fly, striking Tsuna hard, but not brutally so, and he managed to keep from crying out.

After two more strikes, the brunette still held silent.

"So quiet, Tsuna? Perhaps I need to use a bit more force?" Turning to the crowd, he asked, "What do you think boys?"

A chat went up among them, "Harder! Harder!"

And Hibari obliged, his arm seeming to gain strength with every swing. The sight of the beautiful boy tied so vulnerably to the mantle, with his white buttocks turning a delicious brunette with every hit, was having predictable effects on the President. Every smack deepened his growing arousal. When Tsuna began to whimper, Hibari was nearly undone. By the sixth stroke, he had to pass the paddle on or risk his erection becoming painfully uncomfortable.

Most of the boys were not particularly vicious with the punishment, and everyone but the President was restricted to only one strike. Though it was a painful ordeal, no one had ever been seriously hurt during the hazing and most of the students could look back on the memory and laugh about it with their fellow dorm mates.

Hibari, however, who stood by Tsuna's side and handed the paddle around, noticed that the slender boy was beginning to tremble violently.

Holding up his hand, he halted the proceedings.

"Tsuna," he whispered, "are you alright?"

When the boy didn't answer and Hibari saw that his breathing was ragged, he became concerned.

Turning to the rowdy group, he informed them, "Alright guys! It's getting late, we'll have to stop there."

This, of course, was followed by several groans and shouts of protest, but Hibari had made up his mind.

"Come on!" one of them whined, "We were just getting started!"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Hibari retorted with uncharacteristic severity.

The crowd begrudgingly drifted out, murmuring amongst themselves at the President's abrupt change in mood. Some of the boys hung back to watch as Hibari started to untie the brunette's bonds, surprised by the gentle manner he took with the newcomer.

Hibari hadn't expected the paddling to upset the sophomore to such an extent, and he felt an unfamiliar pang of guilt when he saw Tsuna's tear-stained face in the firelight. Leaning towards him, he wiped away the wet trails on the boy's cheeks, an uncommonly tender gesture for him. Then he gently helped Tsuna pull his trousers up over his punished backside.

"Can you walk?" Hibari asked softly.

Tsuna nodded, not wanting to admit his weakness, but he couldn't bring himself to move just yet. Seeing the boy's hesitation, Hibari simply picked him up in his arms, carefully avoiding Tsuna's sore bottom.

Yamamoto, who had waited out of concern for his roommate, watched the proceedings with surprise. Though Hibari wasn't a mean-hearted person, the black-haired had never seen him handle anyone with such care.

The President carried Tsuna back to his room, with Yamamoto following close behind. He looked down at the brunette with increasing worry; he could feel that the boy's clothes were damp with sweat, and his body was chilled despite the fact he had been standing in front of the blazing fire. Moreover, the boy had gone limp in his arms the moment Hibari lifted him, much to the upperclassman's dismay.

"Takeshi, go stay with Gokudera tonight. I'll take care of Tsuna," Hibari announced once they had reached his room and laid Tsuna on his bed.

"But, I'm his roommate, I can take ca—"

"Yamamoto, just let me handle this!" Hibari snapped.

Pouting as he gathered a few things, the black-haired reluctantly left the two alone. Although he had only just met Tsuna, Yamamoto felt a certain responsibility towards him since they were roommates. But Hibari was extremely stubborn and there was no point in arguing with him, though he was intrigued to see him fretting so much over the new boy. Fu assumed that Hibari was probably concerned he would be held accountable if anything happened to Tsuna. After all, he was the President, and even if the faculty looked the other way when it came to hazing, they wouldn't stand for any student getting injured.

"Tsuna," Hibari said after the door had shut, "look at me."

But the boy had turned away from him, curling up defensively in a tight ball. "Tsuna!" he coaxed more insistently, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I need to know what's wrong!"

Tsuna flinched at the touch, but Hibari was more determined than ever to find out what was going on. The boy was trembling uncontrollably now and Hibari knew his damp clothes were not helping the chill.

"Listen," Hibari said firmly, "you've got to change your clothes or you'll never get warm."

No reply. The boy seemed to be in a daze or a state of shock and Hibari shook his head, bewildered that the paddling had brought about such an extreme reaction.

Deciding to take action, the dark-haired boy slowly pulled Tsuna up and leaned his rigid body against him. Offering soothing words of reassurance, he slowly began to peel his jacket and shirt off, both nearly soaked to the skin with sweat.

As he pushed the garment off the boy's shoulders, Hibari's eyes fell on a large, angry bruise coloring Tsuna's upper back. Unconsciously, he sucked in his breath at the terrible sight; it was a livid purple color, fresh and angry. And it wasn't the only bruise exposed to his view.

Tsuna stirbrunette when he felt Hibari pause, trying urgently to bring his mind back to the present after he had fallen into painful memories during the paddling. Glancing up, he saw the look of mingled pity and anguish in the other boy's eyes and suddenly realized with alarm that Hibari had seen his bruises.

Quickly, he clutched his clothing back around his body and tried frantically to move out of the other's embrace. "What are you _doing_?" he cried, "Get out! Leave me alone!"

But Hibari wasn't going anywhere. He was disturbed by the obvious evidence that Tsuna had recently endured a bad beating, as well as consumed by guilt that he had inadvertently exacerbated the memory of it by striking him with the paddle. Repeatedly.

"No, Tsuna. Tell me what happened!"

Hibari held the other boy's shoulders in a tight grip as he riled and shoved against him. Weak as Tsuna was, he fought the upperclassman with a surprising vehemence.

"No!" he protested, "Get out! It's not your business! What the hell do you care anyway? You even don't know me!"

But Hibari found he did care, that he couldn't help but care as he gazed into those heartbroken, haunted brown eyes. Tsuna was not making things easy though; he was quickly working himself into a frenzy.

"I want to help you, Tsuna, please! Calm down!"

The brunette was too worked up, however, to let go now. He had been through too much that day, his emotional reserves depleted and his nerves worn.

As words were of no avail, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arms and pinned him to the bed. "Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you." _Anymore_, he added in his mind, recalling with regret the thrill he had taken in paddling him.

When Tsuna continued to fight, pushing himself near exhaustion, Hibari climbed onto the bed and pressed his muscular body down over Tsuna's lithe frame, effectively ceasing the boy's struggles.

"What happened to you? How did you get those bruises?" he demanded, now that Tsuna could no longer fight him.

"Nothing! I fell!"

"Bullshit! Tell me!"

The last of his strength leaving him, Tsuna finally gave in. Swallowing his tears, he confessed, "It was my father, alright? Satisfied! Now let me go!"

Hibari eased up on him, but kept him held to the bed. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have gone through with the hazing if I had known."

Though his words sounded heartfelt, Tsuna rejected them. He was mortified by the events he had endured. The beating would have been bad enough, but to have shown such weakness in front of the older students and then to be forced to admit the shameful family secret he had kept close to him for so many years, it was too much. He had tried so hard to be strong, but when the first strikes of the paddle had hit him, images of his father, and the man's vicious verbal and physical assaults, had broken him. At least when his father beat him he only had to face the scrutiny of one man, but being humiliated before an entire group of upperclassman had shattered his pride.

"You've done enough, please leave," Tsuna whispered miserably.

But Hibari could not leave him, not yet. He could see that the boy was still angry and unnerved and the slender body still shook beneath his hands.

Without thinking, the dark-haired young man slowly bent down and covered Tsuna's lips with his own. He kissed him with a soft, warm slowness, both seductive and gentle. Though Hibari had considerable confidence in his skills, he was surprised that the other boy, who so stubbornly refused his help just a moment ago, now accepted his kiss without dispute.

This was not the first time Tsuna had been kissed by another man, he realized.

For some reason, the idea nagged at Hibari's pride, though why it should bother him that he was not the first to kiss the boy he couldn't say. What he did know was that it had been just the right thing to do to calm him. As he continued to move his lips with skillful purpose, Tsuna's trembling ebbed away.

The brunette had been taken off-guard by Hibari's kiss, but it was strangely comforting. Immediately his mind had thought of Reborn, of their first kiss, and the sanctuary he had taken in the boy's embrace. He didn't want to face the present, so Tsuna fell into the past, imagining he was with his old friend and pushing aside the difficulties he had faced when they had parted ways.

Reborn.

Had it really been two years since he had last looked into his eyes? Before he met him, Tsuna had been solely dedicated to his duties, trying day after day to win his father's approval, but Reborn had taken him away from all that, if only for a time. He still remembered the boy's deep brown hair, his smile. If only it were those lips that were pressing against his now. Of course, the boy had been careless too, always a hive of endless energy and irresponsibility. Yet Tsuna had also admired that side of him, since it was so different from himself.

He could forget his pain when he was with Reborn and even if this was some stranger holding him now, at least he could pretend. Even that small shelter was some consolation after the trauma of the day's events.

So he let himself go, and Hibari's control began to slip as Tsuna submitted to him. His mouth became more insistent, teasing the boy's lips apart with his tongue to gain admittance and then ruthlessly exploiting his advantage, plunging his tongue inside to taste him. Resettling himself on his elbows, Hibari released the other boy's wrists and Tsuna quickly brought his arms up to hold him close, encouraging him.

Hibari pushed Tsuna's jacket off his shoulders, without resistance. The brunette's body was warming rapidly beneath his touch, just as he had hoped. Wanting to feel his naked skin, the older boy tugged at Tsuna's shirt, working the buttons with eager hands. He was quickly losing himself in his explorations of the boy. Shifting his hips, he nudged Tsuna's legs open and settled between them before moving one hand down to run along the brunette's body. His other hand caressed Tsuna's side, tweaking one nipple into hardness as his lips broke away to concentrate his attention the hollow of the boy's neck.

Only half-aware of what was happening to him, Tsuna struggled to stay afloat, lost to his daydreams of Reborn. When Hibari cupped his ass and began to rock his hips into him in a blatantly suggestive rhythm, the boy moaned aloud despite himself.

His vocalizations did wicked things to Hibari's resolve. He'd had no intention of taking things very far, but damn if this little sophomore didn't feel exquisite writhing beneath him! And if the boy was willing…

Replacing his fingers with his tongue, Hibari lapped at the taut nipple and squeezed it between his teeth. Then, abruptly, he stopped.

In his dazed ecstasy, Tsuna had cried out: "Reborn!"

Tsuna opened his eyes, blinking up at the image before him, almost startled to see the upperclassman with his dark locks instead of his friend's chestnut hair. The boy suddenly realized he had called his name and blushed furiously, chagrined. At the same time, he knew things had been going too far, too fast. He silently breathed a sigh of relief that his slip-up had halted the episode, although he didn't think Hibari felt the same.

The other boy's dark eyes stirred with confusion and he moved away from Tsuna, sitting up without a word. No one—_no one_—had ever called out someone else's name when he was with them. Hibari had always prided himself on his skill as a lover and never had any complaints. He looked down at the boy with the fiery brunette hair thoughtfully.

Tsuna watched as Hibari stood up and tossed him a blanket from under the bed.

"You better change your clothes or you'll catch a chill again," was all he said before turning and walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What do you think guys?**

**Hope you go easy on me,,^-^**

**Kindly Rate and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*  
But I do own my OCs!

**Author's Note:** Advance sorry for all the spellings and grammatical mistakes that may appear on this fic.. Don't have any beta yet.

Oya~! So it's my first time in writing a yaoi fic.. hope you go easy on me, guys! T-T

Let me hear what you think…

**Also, the pairing in this fic is *obviously* 1827 (HibarixTsuna).. so if you don't like this kind of pairing.. better back off, now shoo~!**

**1827 + AU= OOC gets?^-^ Good.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dorm D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Chapter 3: A New Day**_

Looking into the mirror, Tsuna straightened his tie for about the hundredth time.

Even though he hadn't eaten anything the night the before, Tsuna had opted to skip the morning meal, his stomach too nervous at the prospect of facing the long school day ahead. If the night before had been anything to go by, he needed to be prepared for anything.

Yamamoto had come back late in the night while Tsuna slept, but the two of them had been able to talk for a short time before Takeshi had left for breakfast.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto had asked the moment the brunette blinked his eyes open that morning. "You were in bad shape last night and Hibari practically tossed me out the door!" the black-haired said, pouting. Tsuna, who hated being fussed over, nevertheless was thankful for the boy's concern.

The night before had been disturbing for him on so many levels, but he decided he was going to try and forget it ever occurred. His hazing was over and Hibari had had his fun, Tsuna doubted he would have to face either again any time soon. Uninvited, the thought of Hibari's body atop him drifted into Tsuna's mind, stirring a heat in his belly that he instantly rejected.

"I'm sore, but I'll be fine."

"Sore from just the paddling or did Hibari—?"

"W-what?" Tsuna stammered, blushing.

"Nevermind," the black-haired boy said, dismissing his question when he saw his roommate turn red.

As Yamamoto fussed about the room getting ready, he continued to chatter. "You were lucky, I've never seen Hibari stop everything in the middle of an initiation like that, you must have really caught his eye!" he told him with a wink.

Tsuna's heart thumped. "I certainly hope not," he protested. After a moment, the brunette finally asked the one question that had been rolling around in his mind since he first set eyes on the class President.

"Yamamoto—"

"Please, just call me Takeshi, everyone does!"

Tsuna smiled, the boy's energy was contagious. "Alright, Takeshi— umm, I was just wondering… when we found Hibari in the closet—"

"Are you trying to ask why I wasn't shocked and appalled that he was with another boy?" Takeshi asked, cutting to the case.

Tsuna flushed, "Well, yeah."

The black-haired stilled his movements and shrugged. "Well, for one, it's Hibari! He's always after someone or another. But as for the larger question of the boys here sneaking around with each other, well, I think for most guys it's just a way to blow off steam, since we're all horny and packed in here together for such long periods of time," he paused. "But for others," Tsuna watched as Takeshi's eyes took on a soft, thoughtful expression, "it's just the way we are." He added softly, "I don't think my feelings for Gokudera will ever change…Does that disturb you?" Takeshi asked, looking suddenly anxious when Tsuna remained silent.

"No," Tsuna finally answered, to his roommate's relief. "I've just never been around people who were so—_open_ about it. If my father knew…" Tsuna shook his head, "well, let's just say he'd be less than pleased."

Takeshi laughed, "I think that goes for all of us! Anyway, you better get up, you don't want to be late for class!" The black-haired then stepped out to make his way to the showers, leaving Tsuna alone with his thoughts.

Finally dressed and ready, Tsuna frowned at the image in the mirror before him. If the administration had deliberately chosen the uniforms based on what colors clashed the most with his deep red hair they couldn't have made it any worse. The pants were fine, black, but the blazer, a detestable maroon, somehow made the auburn highlights in his hair stand out that much more.

Grabbing his books, Tsuna released a sigh of disgust and left.

As if he wasn't self-conscious enough, Tsuna found he had to walk rather stiffly along the halls because of his extremely sore backside. It was difficult to tell whether the boys were actually snickering behind his back or if it was just his paranoid imagination. At any rate, if every new student that entered Dorm D was 'initiated' the same way, he could very easily see how it would create rumors. If each new boy walked around with an uncomfortable bottom soon after arrival, he could only imagine what others would deduce from it!

To keep himself steady, Tsuna avoided eye contact and concentrated on his classes, focusing solely on the work at hand and on finding his way through the winding halls. As was usual, his looks attracted attention and several other students made attempts to chat him up, to little avail. Tsuna stubbornly kept to himself, but his aloof beauty only made him more intriguing. His only consolation the entire day was that he somehow managed to avoid Hibari. In fact, there were very few boys he recognized in his classes from the dorm, since he was one of only a few sophomores on his floor.

As the afternoon worn on, Tsuna found he was pleased with his schedule. The curriculum looked challenging, which he greatly looked forward to. His studies were always the one constant in his life, the one thing he knew he could work hard at and see the evidence of his efforts in return. But as much as he enjoyed his books and his readings, there was one thing he had grown to love more: music, or more specifically, the piano. It had been one of the few lessons his father arranged that Tsuna had actually looked forward to, but he entered his class on classical piano at Namimori with trepidation; he had never played before in front of anyone other than his private tutor.

And Reborn.

Even when he had taken the entrance exams for the academy, Tsuna applied for acceptance based only on his academic performance. His father had had to make a special request to get him into a piano class, which he only did at the repeated badgering of Tsuna's tutor, Bermuda. Although Tsuna had only been playing piano for a few years, Bermuda had pressed the boy to enter Namimori with a concentration in the instrument. The prestigious high school was well known for its music and art programs and offered graduates a rare stepping-stone for a Takeshiture career in the arts. But this also meant the programs were highly competitive and Tsuna couldn't imagine that his own skills would compare to other applicants. More importantly, however, the shy boy had not been able to face the auditions. Merely attending the one small class would be intimidating for him. It was a beginner's course, fashioned to give participants a good foundation for basic proficiency. He knew his skills were above what the class required, but it was the only piano course offered to those outside of the concentration. And besides, all that mattered to Tsuna was that he could continue playing. He also hoped that his past experience with the instrument would help him be less nervous when he finally had to play in public.

Tsuna was happy to know that piano was his last class of the day, by then, maybe he would be able to build up his courage and calm his nerves. For now, he had to endure the lunch rush in the Dining Hall. The huge, high-ceiled room was swarming with hungry students, many of which jostled and shoved to get ahead in line. By the time Tsuna had finally gotten his food, there wasn't much time left to eat.

Scanning the long, wooden tables, Tsuna tried to find a vacant spot, but he was not having much luck. He caught sight of the boy from the library the night before, Lambo he thought his name was, the one who had tried to warn him about the hazing ritual. Although there was an empty seat next to him, Tsuna hesitated. Even if the boy had tried to help him, he hadn't exactly been friendly either. Before he could decide, Tsuna saw Ryohei, the tall silver-haired who had aided Hibari in tying him to the mantle, step up and sit next to the young man. Lambo looked about as happy with his company as Tsuna would have been.

He had almost given up when a black-haired head popped up at one table and Yamamoto's bright voice called to him, "Tsunayoshi! Over here!"

The brunette was glad to have a place to sit, but mortified that the boy's loud call had drawn everyone's attention to him. He scuttled over to his roommate with his eyes locked onto the floor ahead of him.

"Here, sit, sit! How's your day been so far Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

The brunette smiled back, happier than he thought he would be to see a familiar face.

"It's alright."

In a quieter voice, Yamamoto said, "You were walking kind of slow—are you still sore?"

"I—well…"

"Don't pester him, Takeshi."

Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera sitting across from them, looking just as stoic as he had been the evening before.

"It's okay," Tsuna reassured, then glanced at Yamamoto, "I'm fine, really." It was a lie, of course, his buttocks had been on fire all day and the discomfort increased with every hour. Not since he was a young child learning to horseback ride on his father's ill-tempered mare had his backside been in such pain, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Takeshi, we're out of dijon, could you grab some from the other table?" Gokudera asked.

The boy nodded and hopped off to fetch the item, leaving Tsuna and the upperclassman in silence.

The brunette was just about to make an effort at small talk when Gokudera's deep voice said, "Yamamoto has always had a single room, you know. You are his first roommate."

"Am I?" Tsuna replied tersely, the other student, with his amble height and broad shoulders, had a very intimidating air about him. He absolutely could not fathom how the cheerful, energetic Takeshi could be so close with this somber young man.

"Yes." As he spoke, Gokudera caught Tsuna's eye and held it, his own eyes narrowing threateningly. " If anything were to happen to him, when you two are alone, I would hold you responsible."

The sophomore swallowed hard. Apparently, whatever Takeshi felt for this boy was mutual and, unfortunately for him, Gokudera seemed to be the jealous type.

Tsuna was alarmed at the young man's piercing gaze. "O-of course, I would never… we could always switch rooms if you'd rather—"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "Takeshi would distract me from my studies if we roomed together, but…"

Gokudera leaned over and grabbed Tsuna by his tie, "I just want to make sure _you_ will not be distracting _him_, do you understand me?"

The brunette nodded vigorously.

"Tada! What are you doing?"

Immediately, the boy dropped his tie and resumed eating, as if nothing had happened. "Nothing Takeshi, Tsuna had something on his tie, that's all. Isn't that _right_?" Gokudera said, shifting his intense gaze onto Tsuna.

"Yes! Nothing to worry about, Yamamoto!" he answered quickly.

Takeshi did not look convinced, but as lunch was almost over and they had all barely eaten, he didn't have time to argue. Tsuna did his best to shake off the incident; he needed to concentrate on his schoolwork.

None of his classes seemed problematic, but neither were they very exciting. One that stood out was his European history course, a class he had not particularly been looking forward too, as it usually centered on wars and dates and other dry facts his father enjoyed repeating. However, the teacher for the course, Mr. Okano, was far younger than most and very enthusiastic about the material, focusing more on the intellectual movements than just military dates. Tsuna immediately liked his easy and warm manner and it was obvious that he was popular with the other students as well, many of whom milled about to ask him questions after class.

In the back of his mind, Tsuna wondered if any of the students harbored secret crushes on the man, since he was not only young, but extraordinarily good-looking, with soft light-brown hair flecked with highlights, and deep blue-green eyes. If Tsuna had been attracted to older men, he definitely would have been in trouble. As it was, he merely found him an interesting teacher in the otherwise stuffy school.

Tsuna breathed in the cool fall air as he walked across the quad toward the music building. Only his piano class was left and he was making a last effort to calm down his overriding tension. When he stepped into the large classroom space, he noticed that most of the other students were probably his on age or younger, which wasn't surprising considering it was an introductory course. For the first time all day, Tsuna took a seat near the front, so that he could have better to view of the gorgeous grand piano before him. The large, long windows allowed the bright afternoon sun to fall over the instrument's polished surface and Tsuna's worry ebbed away as his excitement began to replace it. He hadn't had much time in the previous weeks to practice and he longed to play the elegant keys again, even if it was in front of a crowd.

The class was small, only a handful of other students. The instructor, Mr. Nezu, arrived just before the bell, walking in slow and unhurried. He looked a bit stern, middle aged with a receding hairline, but his manner was friendly. After a short lecture, he invited each student to play a short piece in order to get a feel for their aptitude level. Tsuna felt his palms go clammy as his turn came, but he was also eager to feel his fingers over the keys after such a long absence. A great deal of pressure was lifted from him since the previous students obviously had very little background in music at all.

Tsuna was surprised that he felt as calm as he did when he sat down. The piece they had been asked to recite was simple and the brunette actually found himself adding small flourishes here and there, playing even longer than he needed to. Even though he was happy with his performance, the instructor looked slightly put-out when he finished and the other students did not seem pleased either.

Rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, Tsuna took his seat, wondering what he could have done wrong. Mercifully, the class ended quickly after that, but Tsuna did not escape so easily.

"Tsuna, stay here, please," came Nezu's voice as he stood to leave, "I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

His heart fell. Should he not have improvised? Damn it! Tsuna knew this was a mistake, he should have just set aside some of his free time to play the piano rather than enrolling in the class and making a fool of himself.

Tsuna stood in place, shifting his weight from foot to foot uneasily until the last of the students had left.

Mr. Nezu walked over to him, leaning against one of the desks and taking off his eyeglasses to rub them with his handkerchief.

"Mr. Sawada, how long have you been studying the piano?"

His mouth going dry, Tsuna answered, "About three years, Sir."

"And why are you taking an introductory class?"

Tsuna was confused, he couldn't understand where this was leading. "I… I just wanted to be able to continue playing, I'm sorry, I…"

"What I mean is, why didn't you audition for the music program here?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand…"

Nezu put on his glasses and looked the young man in the eye. "You don't belong in this class…"

Tsuna heart broke, completely shattered until the teacher continued, "… you belong in the Piano Program."

The boy blinked. "What did you say?"

Now Nezu smiled. "Tsuna, you should have auditioned. Normally you'd be out of luck, but one of the Piano students had to drop out, so there is an opening."

"But why would I try for the music program? And why would you want me to? All I did was play the basic piece, and I'm not even sure I did that well."

To his amazement, Mr. Nezu actually laughed. "Tsuna, you're far too hard on yourself! I have a well-trained ear and for someone who has only been playing a handful of years you have extraordinary talent! It's true you played a very simple piece, but you made it your own and you really had a connection with the music—that isn't easy and not everyone can do it, my boy."

When Tsuna simply stood there gapping, Nezu stepped closer to him, taking a softer tone. "Has no one ever told you that you have a talent for music?"

The boy shook his head. "My tutor always praised me, but I assumed she was merely being polite."

Nezu snorted, "That's unlikely! Come now, we'll go to the Dean and see if we can arrange an audition."

But Tsuna remained rooted to the spot, staring at his feet.

"What is it, boy?"

Avoiding eye contact, Tsuna said in a small voice, "Will you let me think about it first? Please, Mr. Nezu?"

The teacher was surprised by the student's hesitancy. Hundreds of boys vied each year for a place in the music or arts program at Namimori, yet Tsuna looked terrified at the prospect. Nezu placed a hand on the thin boy's shoulder, wondering what demons he was fighting that would cause him to be so reluctant.

"I won't push you into this Tsuna, but please take some serious consideration. It's a great opportunity, you know."

"Yes, I know," Tsuna replied, flatly.

Clearly, there was something going on with this quiet young man. Nezu made a note to himself to talk with the Dean about the boy's background and get things set in motion even if Tsuna was reluctant. The boy needed encouragement, something he had obviously never gotten in his family life.

"Think about it, Tsuna. We'll talk more tomorrow."

The brunette nodded with out a word and Nezu let him be.

In a daze, Tsuna made his way through the building to the connecting dormitory. He had never expected to have a chance to be admitted into the music program, although he had at times dreamt about what it would be like. As optimistic as Nezu was, the teacher did not know his father, or his father's expectations of him. A pianist was simply not an acceptable occupation in the man's eyes, he would consider such a venture utterly frivolous.

Tsuna shook his head; it was no use, even if Nezu recommended him, his father would never allow it. A weak smile crossed his lips as he allowed himself to briefly consider what it would be like to follow a different path, one of his own choosing.

As the boy walked down the halls, he passed several music rooms, each of them filed with the songs of aspiring students. The very last room he passed was larger than the others, serving as a small recital hall rather than a mere practice room, and Tsuna caught the notes of a heartrending melody being played on a single violin.

Walking up to the doorway with as much stealth as he could manage, so as not to disturb the player, Tsuna was surprised to see that the musician was actually the reserved Lambo. The black-haired was playing with a lustful vigor that Tsuna never would have thought possible when he first saw him sitting quietly in the study room. His glasses were absent and his hair, so neat before, had fallen into his face in unruly strands as he played at the bottom of the wide, descending semi-circular hall.

Lambo was unmistakably talented and Tsuna let himself become lost in the music, though he couldn't name the piece. He would have stayed there, eavesdropping on the impromptu performance until the end, had he not caught sight of another figure across from him in the opposite doorway. With the light behind him, Tsuna couldn't see who it was, but he wasn't going to wait to find out. Quietly, he slipped away as unobtrusively as he had come.

The other figure had taken no notice of him, his mind completely focused on the black-haired with his achingly sweet tune. When Lambo finally finished, he heard someone clapping from above, near the top row of seats. Glancing up, the boy saw a familiar face and frowned.

"I should have known," Lambo said. "What are you doing here, Ryohei? Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

The tall black-haired made his way slowly down the broad steps, still smiling. Apparently he was undaunted by the boy's uninviting attitude.

"That was Dvorak if I'm not mistaken. It was lovely. I haven't heard you play in ages," Ryohei told him, stopping to stand closer to him than the other boy would have liked.

"You were the one that didn't want me practicing in our room," Lambo reminded him, turning his back to place his instrument into its case.

"I never said that!" Ryohei countered.

The brunette gave him a knowing look. "No, you said the other boys on the floor were complaining—it wasn't until months later that I found out _you_ were the only one it bothered."

Ryohei looked uncharacteristically unsettled by this information. "Ah, well, it wasn't that I didn't enjoy the music, but it couldn't concentrate on anything else when you played."

"Whatever." Lambo grabbed his case and headed up towards one of the doors.

"Lambo, wait." Ryohei's voice was suddenly firm as was his hand wrapped about the other boy's wrist, halting his retreat.

"What is it?" came Lambo's short and agitated reply.

"I wanted to tell you something…" the black-haired's voice was softer than usual, almost vulnerable. There was a long pause, as if Ryohei was struggling with what he wished to say. "I wanted to congratulate you on finally getting first chair."

It wasn't what the black-haired had planned to tell him, but he sensed the moment wasn't right for the sentiments he had wanted to express.

"Thank you," was all Lambo said in return before he slipped from his grasp and left. Once he was out of sight, the boy leaned against a wall for support. Ryohei and he had been roommates ever since they had enter the Academy two years prior and there had always been an unspoken attraction between them. However, despite his initial feelings towards his roommate, all desire for the other young man had been shoved aside when it became all too clear that Ryohei's first priority was seducing as many other students as possible.

Night after night Lambo had been forced to stay late in the practice rooms while the black-haired playboy 'entertained' his classmates in their dorm room. He didn't know why he had put up with for it for so long or why he didn't just switched roommates, but he didn't. After the first few months, they had fallen into a routine and Lambo was never one to complain.

However, something strange was happening. Ever since he had arrived back at the dorms a week ago, Ryohei had been acting differently towards him and for the life of him, Lambo couldn't figure out why. If nothing had happened between them in the past two years, surely nothing was going to happen now? Moreover, Lambo didn't _want_ anything to happen! He'd long since buried any crush he'd had for the tall, handsome young man and if Ryohei was bored now with all his other conquests, he'd be damned if he'd become the next in line!

But even as he told himself this and walked away, Lambo could still feel where Ryohei had touched him, and he knew he would have to face him back in the room at the end of the night. As for now, however, he could busy himself with the early evening study group.

Meanwhile, Tsuna had returned to find his roommate absent—but he was not alone. Lounging on his bed was the one student he had longed to avoid. Hibari was stretched out, his long legs crossed at the ankles in front of him as he lie back with a grin.

"Long day, lover?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What do you think guys?**

**Hope you go easy on me,,^-^**

**Kindly Rate and Review.**

**A/N: **

**All hail the Cliffy! Hehehehe xD**

**I also forgot that this is an AU fic.. so the characters are a little bit OOC…**

**LoL.. the TYL!LamboxRyohei pairing… I just want to experiment on these two.. What can you say? **


	4. ADOPTION?

Sorry again my folks! T-T *Nyanmaru Hug*

I just don't have any time to add another chapter… I'm now quite obsess in writing mystery and crime fics… my fault.. but **I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY.**

**If any of you wants to continue this, I will allow you to ADOPT THIS FIC. Just give some proper credits.**

**Or you could just add more chapters and send me the doc. Then I will give you a HUGE CREDIT.**

**Again, I'm so sorry… my focus now is on my another fic called SET THE WOLRD ON FIRE.**

**~Tenpouin Yuuki**

**Just PM me if you want.**


End file.
